Meridian Dian Eridia (My Hero Academia)
|epithet = |media = |manga debut = |anime debut = |novel debut = |movie debut = |game = |ova debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |other voice = |species = Human |birthdate = |gender = Male |age = 30 |height = 210cm (6.8ft) |weight = |eye color = Unknown |hair color = Unknown |blood type = |quirk = '|素子|Soshi}} |status = Active |birthplace = |family = |occupation = |affiliation = * |team = |style = }} , also referred as , heroically known as the , is an Australian certified pro-hero and an officer of the . While primarily working as a officer of the Police, Eridia is known as the for his extensive service in creating distinctive vehicles and equipment for the Commonwealth Police. History Early Life Appearance Personality Abilities Overall Abilities: Despite possessing Element, Meridian focused on honing his physical and engineering prowess, becoming an highly agile and effiencient pro hero in physical combat. During his early years as a , Meridian had showcased Element many times, but during his final years, he'd demonstrated his vast physical strength and speed, which is shown when he outran an Olympic-level Australian man with ease. During the , he'd would be one of the leading factors in the war, showing his tactical and strategic capabilities as he worked alongside both the and the . In terms of sheer physical strength and capabilty, Meridian is listed as one of the strongest individuals in the world without body enhancement quirk, being last at entirely . Due to this, he'd shown to overpowering half of the villains within who had strength or other bodily enhanced quirks, but this may tied in his martial arts, combat skill and intuition as hero before the times of the Quirk regulations and laws. Nearing the end of the war, Meridian soon focused on developing now technology and equipment to use, thus creating a magnitude of vehicles and weapons to which went straight to the Commonwealth Police to use. These devices would be used by the CP to capture villains, recon territories and provide advantages over Quirks. His engineering capability was vast, showing his capable of creating anything if the materials provided. Peak Human Condition: As stated, Meridian's physical body is described being at peak human, being superior to Olympic-level individuals on the planet. Being without any bodily enhancing Quirks, this conditionioning allows him to perform physical exercises no typical human can perform, being able to even overpowering someone with strength enhancing quirk. Highly agile and reactive, he's able to quickly move from point A to poing B, showing his reaction time and his speed to quickly move while being assaulted. Being able to scale entire walls, he's a sueperior athletic, being that he's seemlessly hardly tires out and able to perform without food or water for some time. Due to the fact his body releases less fatigue toxsins and is greatly resiliant to pain, he's able to endure high stress against his body, allowing greater physical performence beyond that of a typical man. Muscles harder and denser, he's able to survive and continue to act even with head tramua (though more hits more result being distorted). With his body, he's by far listed as one of the top 10 heroes in Australia. Expert Marksmanship: Being amongst Australia's top heroes, Meridian was an extraordinary marksman, using both semi and fully automatic firearms with precision. Using his primary weapons of Master Engineer: The engineer who solely created and manufactured the vehicles and equipment of the CP. Having created its designated firearms, equipment and vehicles, he'd became one of the greatest Australian engineers. Using his vast knowledge in multliple scientific fields in s, advanced vehicle frames and much more allowed him to advanced infantry and vehicle technology. Genius-Level Intellect: In the fields he learn within and excelled unnaturally, Meridian is a certifiable genius in the arts of war, science and leadership. A master tactician and one of the most beloved member of the Commownealth Police, he'd had lead multiple operations against the most lethal supervillains on the planet, including faced s and those experimented and altered by with the . According to I.Q. tests, he'd aquired the score of 400, the highest ever recorded score even above that of , who was said to had the IQ of 300 and the only every human to obtain since then. Quirk '|素子|Soshi}}, alternatively referred as is the Quirkof Meridian. Element is considered to be one of the more versatile and adaptable Quirks that can control any type of classical and periodic elements at a time, seeing its usage for a seemlessly innumrable applications. Despite it, Element has many weaknesses such as only one elemental manipulation at a time, requiring mental concentration and need for the element to already exists and incapable of . Through Meridian's carer, he'd only ever used Element to perform basic and simple defensive and supplementary actions such as Earth walls, and causing winds and manipulating the air. When coming in contact with other elements, Element is able to manipulate something like iron of platnium like their soft and squishy materials. Having yet to showcase large scale manipulative capabilities, Meridian only ever uses Element to mold small objects into desired shape and used Element to create casing and molds for his equipment. Actually, Meridian using element as the means to throw grappling hocks and metal wires and swing from building-to-builing and scale such towering cliffs. Super Moves Element: Earth Wall: Merdian's super move that forces the earth from below to form a wall, being a defensive tactic. The strength of the wall is dependent on the earth's strength itself. Stats Paraphernalia Equipment Weapons : The CP-PFR 140k is the primary weapon of Meridian that's equipped with a chainsaw. it's a assault rifle capable of firing custom-made cartridges of both taser-based aummunition to lethal rounds capable of piercing and killing individuals. It's his iconic weapon alongshide his . The CP-PFR 140k soon became the primary line of assault rifled used in the CP. Trivia & Notes